FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: (COMPLETED)The one person Kenshin tries to protect now turns against him in a battle he has place upon himself, can he stop Kaoru, with she being the female battousai?
1. fhb 1

FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI

Chapter 1

Fhb

He protected her with everything he had, but now he wanders again. And so it begins, as she looses her mind and is trained as the best murderer of all time. Now he tries stopping her, but does she stop when she is the female hitokiri Battousai

--

--

--

The young woman looked at herself in the mirror. Placing the shiny silver earring in her ear she sighed. She took in her true image. Her red glossy lips, her highlighted kohl eyes, her sassy melancholy pink cheeks and bedazzling jewelry made her the perfect sickness, but no…she was something way more than that…

The young woman, walked down the old vintage steps, taking her time as she watched for cracks and crevices on the creaky floor. She was silent about everything ominous that happened around her, and it seem to give her a new flare of possibility. As she reached the base of the step she sighed. Loose tendrils of ebony fell in her eyes…

Gently passing the stray strains behind her ear, she opened the door. She seem still for a moment and then suddenly she was smiling…

Gathering to the side of her was her so-called father and in that he hinted at her to denounce whom she was to his clients. The blue eye woman, raised a hand over the table where it settled under her chin, giving her a model appearance…

"My name is Oda Jersove, you can call me Jersove!" she smiled quite glossy …

The men made curt nods and proceeded with business…

"You know why we came to you, Mr. Nogonaga, it is said that you possess a killer that can kill ten armies with just one thrust. It sounded as a lie--- or maybe an over exaggerated one, but after I have seen what great destruction and havoc this murderer wreaks, I am in my ways amused, hence, forced to believe. ----- In deed, that's some killer you have there and I am willing to pay you any amount of gold or yen you want for your---beautiful killer…" the man paused his eyes on Kaoru…

Her face was void and stricken. Her eyes were just cobalt blue, a hue that threatened to kill in just one swipe…

"She is not for sale!" Nogonaga spoke looking at how Kaoru who clenched her kunnais in her next hand. The scent of her blood was potent. Trailing her eyes to the stupid man's side, she had managed to see a young boy around her age or so, who gave her a deep dagger stare. It was menacing but she had to admit, something else echoed in his nature. Hate

Powerful it seem to derive at such a conclusion, but his eyes---- they did not betray his passion and lust for it…

'With me?' Kaoru chuckled to herself. It sounded so weird, but she had to admit, she was a lethal beauty in one package…

"Jersove, is mine. She is my daughter. I will never, you heard me right, never, give her away. I've spent seven years teaching her thousands of Ryu's and tekkens, you can not buy my Jersove. My business does not operate so, Mr. Takada" Nogonaga informed….

"Then do explain how it works" the response was sudden…

"She is a hired hitokiri. Although the age for hitokiri's has expired, there is no category I can place her except in the lane of hitokiris', you can rent her---for some time, but a lot of money is required for her talent. That I shall define on. She isn't the type to take instructions, just give her her priorities and she shall set out to do her task. And---Mr. Takada, don't try anything dumb, you may think she is a female, but she'll make Battousai look bad. They don't call her the female hitokiri Battousai for nothing, and that I stress upon. She is everything in one, the perfect lethal beauty…" he spoke folding his arms…

Takada leaned back into his seat, "let me see what you call so fit as the greatest name ever, the female battousai's art?" Takada was desperate…

"Very well. Jersove…" he spoke. She got up and they followed the very attractive killer.

Her hair was cut up to shoulder length, while her waist bobbled like a serpent's movement…

She stopped by her dojo and bowed, everyone took this as a form of respect or greeting, then she made everyone take their sandals off. Entering, she walked to the middle of the dojo, where she waited for her servants to enter…

Several young boys entered, and placed their drums to the side…

Takada wasn't sure what she was going to do, was she going to dance or fight, which?

"What's going on?" Takada asked

"Oh, I forgot to mention something, she's also specializes in trance, we call her, trance mistress…" he spoke…

The drums began to play, and the young woman just stood, standing perfectly still. The drums increased their beat and that's when she began, she shoved her hands into the air, and twirled. Spinning, she began raising her hands up and down in a Tai-chi manner, setting the unaccustomed males in awe. Her body moved like a perfect snake, and she was just glorious, then she began doing side trust kicks, where the speed set a shockwave across the room making them stumble back, her fists did a double combo where the fabric from her hands ripped with the extreme speed. She breathed in slow and then quickly disappeared, she ran up the dojo walls until she ran around the entire perimeter, and then somersaulted back to the middle. Her breath was calm, and it was completely unbelievable…

"Oh my god!" he spoke

"Yes, and imagine, she's not even in lane one of her fighting procession, imagine what she can do with weapons, a sword perhaps" the old man spoke

"She's amazing, I'll pay you fifty thousand gold pieces to have her burn down the entire Kyoto village…" he spoke

"Jersove, does that sound good?" the old man asked

She didn't answer. "I think we have a deal gentlemen…" the old man spoke…

Jersove walked passed the group of men and went straight to her bed…

--

--

--

The road was long. Whenever he took a step forward, the little puddles would splash on his socks and sandals. The edge of his hakama was damp and dirty. He walked on, however, unmindful of the rain and darkness of the late night. Yet with every step he took he seem more and more conscious of the hardness and apparent animosity of the path. Not that he looked down; on the contrary, he looked straight ahead as if he would anytime now, see her face…

Those years were gone…

"All because of sessha!" he bowed his head and kept walking

He made quick, springing steps, his left hand dangling freely by the side of his once pink gi, now torn and worn out. His right hand, bent at elbow, held onto a strong stick which was tied to a small bundle on his slightly drooping back. The bundle, well wrapped with a cotton cloth that had once been printed with pink Sakura's now faded out, swung from side to side in harmony with the rhythm of his squishy steps. After seven years of wandering, her face had never left his soul, part of him was happy that he could reflect that he knew innocence so clean, but part of him was angry, that her spirit and face would never leave and but more preferably haunt him from now till death. He well deserved this punishment, she was not made for a blood thirsty murderer, but a man with all the perfections and awesome morals, one in which Kenshin thought, never existed…

"HELP ME!" a woman screamed…

His eyes perked up in attention, and his eyes roved over the wet-dark labyrinth where he tried finding the woman's ki, and bingo, he found it…

"LET ME GO! STOP IT, STOP IT!" she screamed some more…

His heart felt unusually tangled, and he knew he had to save this woman. Running over the roofs, he settled over one and looked down, her black raven head twisted and turned as she tried to escape the men's evil kisses. Even though Kenshin couldn't see her face, an image in her ki drew a picture.

Raged that a young woman would have to fall into this trap, he jumped down…

The sudden splashes of the puddles made the men turn their head vigorously and look upon ---

"Batttousai…" "GET HIM" they charged straight in with bad lucky on their sides…

Kenshin swiped his sword through the men in one fluent shot and all fell down…

They tried getting up, but only fell back down…

Kenshin came to the scared woman who was scared out of her wits. She hid her face and tried miserably to hide herself in the darkness…

"I won't hurt you" Kenshin's voice was soft and calming. Slowly she unfolded her arms, her eyes glistened and Kenshin was shock. Raising a hand out to her, she accepted it…

Pulling her to him, his hand looped her to him; she stiffened and watched on with big eyes…

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked in shock… OO??

--

--

--

Dear Readers: Like it? Good, bad? Sucks? How? Anyway, I wrote this fic because many people get the wrong impression, that 'THEY' brought out the name. And that's not true, I did. And although it is my author name, they should know, the name is mine, eventually on my site you'll see that. This story just clears up some stuff, and yes, people it's gonna end Battousai/Kaoru.

Please review the fic…


	2. fhb 2

FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI

Chapter 2

Fhb

Previously on : female hitokiri Battousai…

_Kenshin came to the scared woman who was scared out of her wits. She hid her face and tried miserably to hide herself in the darkness…_

_"I won't hurt you!" Kenshin's voice was soft and calming. Slowly she unfolded her arms, her eyes glistened and Kenshin was shock. Raising a hand out to her, she accepted it…_

_Pulling her to him, his hand looped her into him; she stiffened and watched on with big eyes…_

_"Kaoru-dono?" he asked_

--

--

The young blue eye woman with raven hair, a pink scarf and yellow kimono seem shock.

"W-who?" she asked

Kenshin immediately let her go.

"Kaoru it's me, Kenshin, don't you recognize me?" he inquired…

The woman swallowed hard, "you're frightening me sir, that you are. I am not … Kaoru!" she spoke

Kenshin gasped, "impossible. Then who are you?" he asked

"My name is Ninsuko Yanagasaki, I live in Kyoto. Apparently I was trying to get back to Kyoto when those men attacked me…" she spoke

"I see…" he whispered

"Am, Mr. Stranger, what's your name?" she asked

Kenshin was taken back, it reminded him so much of Kaoru. "Himura Kenshin. Rorouni Kenshin!" he spoke

"Rorouni?" she inquired

"I'm a wanderer…" he paused, "it isn't safe for a woman to be all alone on these streets, besides you can catch a cold and sessha wouldn't want Ninsuko-dono to catch a cold…" he walked out the alley with her close beside him…

After a couple minutes, Kenshin halted, "we shall spend the night here" he spoke and led her to a small hut…

Ninsuko was extremely cautious, for one thing she didn't know if Kenshin was some bounty hunter, or—or, a rapist, just disguised to be nice. And if so it was working. But something really tingled Ninsuko, he didn't seem to be a bad guy, and for crying out loud who was this Kaoru? Kaoru--- it made Ninsuko, feel-----feel a little jealous--- would he mistake her so bad for his lover or friend? She had seen the ocean of love in his eyes when he uttered that woman's name, but who was this Kaoru really?

Kenshin kicked opened the door, he entered first, it wasn't that dark, but yet nevertheless it was, Kenshin went to the draw where he ravaged the old clothes, and got some reasonable attire. He handed her a kimono, and yukuta. Ninsuko blushed. Kenshin exited and waited for the woman to change, Ninsuko took in some breaths and carefully she changed…

"Kenshin, I'm done!" she spoke

Kenshin entered and gasped, she looked so much like Kaoru…

He found it hard not to hold her---

So hard…

Ninsuko bit her lips and studied his eyes. She saw the expression of love again.

--

--

--

"Sir, we have news…" the officer spoke

"What's the matter?" the chief asked

"Sir, we just reported back from Otsu, and it's in flames sir, some woman, called the female Battousai set the entire town on fire. Everyone who lived in the town----is surprisingly---dead. Our spy-hunters detail her as 5 feet woman who has crispy blue eyes and wears red lipstick. They also overheard her speaking about coming to Kyoto. Sir with all due respect if we don't do something this woman is gonna make the police force look like real bad. We need to fight back and fast…" he informed

"Impossible--- are you sure a woman did this?" he the chief in disbelief

"Yes sir, she's very dangerous--- and I fear, she wants more than just fires and death, she wants Japan I conclude" he spoke

"We need Kenshin, find him and tell him of this news immediately…" the chief spoke

"Yes sir!"

--

--

--

A woman entered Kyoto, with a black stallion and cape clad around her. Her pretty face shone in the darkness…

Death was on her side…as the angels wept…

She charged her horse into the darkness as the old man and her servants followed on. She raised her hood off her head and grinned. She loved the rain on her face…

Slowing down, she waited for her committee to arrive and set orders…

'Kyoto'

"Jersove, we will rest here tonight…" he pointed off at the Inn…

"I don't have any money!" she spoke coldly

"Who said you needed money. When you have a sword, let it do the talking?" he laughed

She grinned.

Getting off the horse, she walked to the Inn doors, there an old woman stood..

"Hello" the pretty woman greeted

"Hello my dear, how may I assist you?" the old woman spoke as she held her back and tried her best to keep upright…

"I want---- 3 rooms!" she spoke

"3---yes, of course. Am that will be seventy five yen!" she handed the young woman the keys…

"I don't have any money!" the girl coldly spoke and with that she in speed she **swiped **her blade into the old woman.

Blood sprinkled the floors and walls, "thanks" the girl threw the keys to her father and the servants…

"Come on, we have big day ahead of us!" she lead the path…

--

--

--

Kenshin walked through the streets purchasing some tofu…

"MR. HIMURA! MR. HIMURA!" someone shouted…

Kenshin turned around and now looked upon a young police officer, who was breathing hard with his hands on his knees…

"Yes…"

"The police force needs your help…" he spoke

"For?" he asked

"A woman is doing great harm and we need your help!" he spoke

"Sessha has given up that leaf, I am sorry" Kenshin walked passed

"Mr. Himura, please!" he begged

"Sessha, apologizes, but he does not accept!" Kenshin walked away…

--

--

--

**)) Yawns ((**

Ninsuko smelt food, it smelled great. She shot opened her eyes to see Kenshin cooking…

"What's this?" she asked

"We didn't have a good start to properly meet, eat up now!" he spoke and handed her the food…

She was in shock. Wow, he's super kind…

Ninsuko silently ate, her mind trailing off to what kind of man could be so gentle and understanding. He was completely proper and respected her and her privacies. She contemplated a bit, her head slightly hurting, but she wanted to think.

When she had finished eating and washing up, the both left for Kyoto. The journey was several hours and Kenshin knew he couldn't let this woman go alone. So he assisted to come along, which she was quite grateful in the companionship manner…

After some long intense hours, the both arrived in Kyoto just to meet fire and smoke…

**GASPS** ((

"What happened here?" Ninsuko asked

"I dunno! You stay here and I'll look around!" he spoke

"Kenshin!" she called

He turned to her, "be careful!" she smiled weakly

"I will!" he ran off into the smoke

'Kenshin'

--

--

--

The train had arrived after such a long wait, Kaoru was growing tired and fed up. Running over to the station, she opened the door and ran through killing all the passengers. She was dead on the second of last train. Nobody was within it. Odd… racing to the first train, she found nothing except the workers. She slowly walked to them and rewarded them with the kiss of death

The train conductor shot a bullet, which she dodged. She ran in with her sword going right through his body in a vertical slash…

She shut her eyes and his body fell down in halves…

A young woman heard the shot …

Ninsuko, looked up into the train only to find a young woman who was wiping her sword…

Covering her mouth from screaming, she wished Kenshin hadn't leaved her. Her eyes were full of tense horror. She didn't know what to do.

Ninsuko backed up, her feet rustling against the stones which caught the lady killer's attention…

Eyes averted to the girl. Blue meet blue. Ninsuko ran and began screaming 'Kenshin's' name…

Kaoru knew she heard that name before… but from where? Oh well that wasn't important…

--

--

--

Kenshin heard his name being screamed by Ninsuko, he ran as fast as he could…

Just reaching her seem forever to reach…

The world seem a little more colder and blurrier when he heard his name being bawled…

"KEN-SHINNNNNNNN!" a blood-curling scream filled the air…

Finally he came to scene, where he saw Ninsuko—dead---with her eyes huge of white…

The blue was disintegrated within the white of her shock eyes…

Kenshin ran to her and held her…

His eyes encaged the amber which bubbled. "Noo" he growled holding her petite form. His body felt tired and frustrated of seeing innocents die. Die into the hands of evil.

"You will pay whoever you are" he swore. Lifting her body he walked away. In anger he buried the young woman and swore some more…

That afternoon, amber surfaced for good. No longer was it violet, but the shade of accentuated death—amber…

He read the ki in the surrounding and was convinced his killer was close…

"Stop right there" Battousai's voice was icy…

The smoke still clung over his attackers form…

Kenshin waited…

"You'll pay for killing her. That you will you asshole" Kenshin barked…

The smoke thinned and then all hell broke loose, "K-Kaoru?" he called meekly

She looked up at him. In an dirty manner, she closed her eyes and licked the blood off her sword…

Grinning she waited for the man to attack…

"Y-you?" he nodded his head in disbelief…

"No---not y-you!" he trembled, "anybody but you…" a few tears of disbelief falling to his chin.

--

--

--

An: hey, how was it? I don't like Kenshin pairing with any outsider, so tough luck for Ninsuko…

Anyways, give a review…

Sorry about the deleting of the fic, I mistaken it for the wrong one.

Please review…


	3. fhb 3

FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI

Chapter 3

Fhb

Previously on : female hitokiri Battousai…

_She looked up at him. In an erotic manner, she closed her eyes and licked the blood off her sword…_

_Grinning she waited for the man to attack…_

_"Y-you?" he nodded his head in disbelief…_

_"No---not y-you!" he trembled…_

--

--

--

The young woman looked at him, never taking her putrid stare off of the man who so bravely uttered her name. Memory lost of this unknown character, she smiled. Never knowing why she didn't like this man, but felt it was in her duty to destroy his image all together…

"Kaoru-dono, what has become of you? Kamiya Kasshin, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi?" he asked… not understanding why Kaoru would fall into the hands of blood. His greatest mistake was allowing her to wear the weight of blood. This was all his fault…

"Hitokiri Battousai, the girl remembers you not! Kamiya Kaoru is DEAD!" the old man spoke…

"What have you done with her?" Kenshin inquired, his eyes burning the slightest shade of amber. His depths burned alive with fire…

"Jersove doesn't know who you are… she remembers nothing of the weak petite woman she was in the past. All she knows and speaks is blood. A language which will make kings and queens bow before. That's of course, if they don't value their life against her katana…" the man spoke…

"You did this! You possessed her." Kenshin blamed…

"Hehehe! That's right, **I**, possessed her. She was merely a dead girl when she fell in front my gates whispering the Bakumastu's greatest fighter, you. Drowned and consumed in sadness, I altered her body. Changing what she lack and destroying what was too plentiful; I always wanted a son, but a daughter, my daughter, Jersove adores the Meiji with her blood wrath making her stand as the Female Hitokiri Battousai! This is what we have created Battousai. The finest specimen of both era's… she has knowledge like never before. Several dead souls live within her, making her dynamic in every way. If you don't like it. You can always, die… and I don't think Jersove is going to flinch when she realizes that the man that made her live a life of prostitution and insanity, was no other than you…" he spoke

"You lie! I don't believe you!" Kenshin stumbled back

"You don't need to! Kaoru was a mistake to the human race. She couldn't support Yahiko, so she signed a bidding for Yahiko to be taken care with that restaurant woman. Sanosuke soon left and as for the Megumi woman, she left. She returned to Aizu, while Kaoru lived life in insanity, blood and tears. Such a dull and black one. One you caused and instilled upon her. It's all your fault what she is. But, must I add, she's improved…" the man smile confident of his words and Jersove…

'What have I done to you Kaoru-dono? I failed to protect the one I loved all those years. I used myself as a sword to kill Kaoru. And now, I clearly see, I failed my oath never to kill again…'

"Yes Battousai, it's a pity how Kaoru came to me. Her body was a merely a corpse, decaying from her sadness. I, my boy, reincarnated her, like never before… but I see some things will need destroying before further contemplation is done for this bloody era. So many towns and parts of Japan will be burnt and destroyed. All in the name of Aku, Blood and power… stick around…" he laughed as Kaoru turned her head…

She walked with a sudden vigorous turn in her waist, making Kenshin stand in awe. His Kaoru was gone. Yet he knew, she was there. Screaming and pounding to be free, just one last time…

He would awake her and bring her back to life…

"Kaoru-dono!" her name was cold…

The woman stopped. "My name is Jersove…" she walked into the fog…

"I challenge you!" he spoke to the fog…

Kaoru stopped. She turned around and began walking directly for the man. She crouched in a low stances, a lot like those of the Bakumatsu. Kenshin took a breath and kneeled…

In three, two, one…

They both ran in with speed like never before.

"RYU TSEI SEN!" Kenshin shouted…

Kaoru hoisted her hands in a twirling position, making it seem as if she were dancing. Holding him in his position of her trancing dance, she smirked.

Drawing her sword, she went in doing the honors…

Kenshin shouted, breaking the ki spell she placed him under…

He flipped back and then quickly went forth.

His sword met hers in a raw collision…

Kaoru wondered who this man was, as far as she were concerned he was the closest thing that came to her. She needed to finish him off. Now…

Closing her eyes for a millisecond, she reopened them and rewarded Kenshin with a death blow. She slashed him across the chest, never bothering to feel pity as he dropped calling her name ever so softly…

She smiled seeing his dying form on the floor. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru. Not in a million years would he ever suspect his Kaoru capable of killing him or another. Shishio, Jineh, Enishi, Shougo, and Saito all forth for his demise, yet he was in a sense indestructible, but now, he knew, the one he loved the most had the upper hand, and so, he had every right to die by her hands for the weight of pain her placed on her all those years…

"I'm sorry---koishii!" he whispered and then. He went blank into a world of black softness, so eternal, he'd never awake or rise again…

Kaoru gasped…looking closer, she saw his both scars began to bleed again. This was interesting, touching the blood from his scars she tasted it. 'Sweet!'

Accidentally something fell out from clothes, making it spill over Kenshin's wound…

"I must go… x face! Mwahhahaha!" she turned her back and disappeared into the darkness…

--

--

--

Kaoru lied on her bed. Her baby blue sheets were tangled around her form, which was freezing from the cold of the night. The windows were open to give her air, but she didn't expect to freeze to death. Rolling on the bed, she buried her face in the pillows just remembering everything about the redhead man. He actually called her koishii.

"Arhh stop fretting it!" she spoke loudly…

Propping herself on an elbow, she looked out the window, watching the yellow moon burn a pale symphonic silence in nature. It's round large mass was a huge icon adorning the ebony bliss of night.

Kaoru sighed. Getting up, she walked with the sheets around her to close the window. She watched at how the trees swayed. How cold the wind felt on her soft skin. The darkness was pitch, almost blinding, yet with the little light from the moon, she was very capable of seeing.

Closing her eyes and just inhaling the pure fresh scent of nature, she felt a hand around waist, holding her very gently. Kaoru fluttered open her eyes. Turning she saw no one. How odd. Looking around, she searched for ki alternations. Nothing could be found. Her eyes were narrowed with deep furrowed concentration.

"Show yourself!" she uttered…

A few seconds later, golden eyes looked up at her. Kaoru grimaced. Who could this be…?

He jumped up covering the moon with his form. "They call me Hitokiri Battousai." he landed on the balcony next to her. Her back was faced to him as he arrived.

"You are?" his voice was devoid…

"The female Hitokiri Battousai…" she turned around, allowing him to peer into her eyes and vice-versa.

"Humph!" he grunted.

His eyes were a shade of powerful bright amber. Those of a lion. Full of one aspect, death. His hair was bloody red, and ponied high. What really got her going, was that he looked a lot like the guy whom she killed today. What was different and separated them, was the fact this one seem younger and wore no scars on his face. He looked like a teenager. His gi and hakama were black… how very lethal…

"There is no room for two hitokiri Battousais' !" his voice was as cold as ice. The wind caught the two in a standstill position. Her sheet flew up, making her feel a tad bit cold…

"Well then, you could always kill yourself and let me be the one who properly earns the title!" she spoke with sarcasm in her throat…

He went forward, circling her in predator circles. His eyes burned her soul… how very unique…

He came as close as almost a breath away from hers.

"Properly? Humph!" he huffed…

Lifting her up he pushed her inside. Kaoru wasn't at all shock. I mean, he couldn't kill her, since she knew him far too well. A lot of her tekkens were derived from the awesome Battousai. What use was the use to kill the authentic die hard loyalist?

He threw her on the bed. Watching her eyes which burned a cobalt blue…

Standing close to the bed he watched her harshly.

"There is only one Battousai!" he addressed coldly

That's when she reckoned she'd stop being the bait. Rolling off the bed, she unsheathed her blade and paused it over his throat, when she looked more carefully she saw his sword was directly over her throat as well…

"Do want to kill me?" his voice was cold yet hoarse…

"Hff!" Kaoru dropped the sword…

Battousai didn't drop his.

"Move" he spoke to her…

She obeyed.

He leaned to pick up the blade but she got to him first pointing both swords directly at his throat…

"I am the female Battousai, so stop trying to be macho and kick me out. You will die boy, that you will! Get out now!" she shouted…

He got up and walked to the balcony…

"I want my sword!" his voice was cold as usual

"No!" she spoke

"Nani? Hand me it you or I'll take it from you!" he spoke…

"Come get it…" she spoke as she placed the sword behind her back… she smirked waiting for him to make his move. If he valued his life, he wouldn't come near… then again he was stubborn.

He smirked and then slowly began walking in, to have his sword…

--

--

--

An: Ah yes, finally I updated this fan fiction. It's going much better now, that I presume. Anyways thank you reviewers for reviewing this fic. I appreciate it, a lot. I've finally got back into updating. So I hope you guys are happy that I am. There are so many fics which need to be updated, yet, I'm not sure which to do first. Please review now…

Comments are welcomed…


	4. fhb 4

FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI

Chapter 4

Fhb

Previously:

_--_

_--_

_--_

I didn't understand you…

I was awaken by your voice. I was broken by your voice. I was confused. I was bemused. I suffered your words. I suffered the aftermath. I've suffered your sin.

Did I not pierce my sword into your soul which no longer held life to breath, held life to continue? Wasn't it my sword which made you die? Die in red streams of metallic blood, so potent to the nose of a child, I have grown numb to my obsession. But it was your eyes that spoke something I did not understand, it was you I felt something for, yet, I can't put my finger on it and utter what it really is.

Why did you say 'forgive me Koishii'. I was not your woman, your lover, I was not even your friend. I did not understand you warrior…the world of uncertainty you pack on my soul, is heavy and burden with sin and contemplation, far too great for even myself to comprehend…

I do not know who you were warrior, I may never know---but I did know, you were to die for the confusion you placed on me…die in a way only I, the Female Battousai, could deliver…

Aku no Fhb

--

--

--

Battousai slowly walked to her, his eyes on his sword which was behind her back. Standing at least a 30cm from her, he hoisted a callused hand to her cheek. He caressed her cheek, watching the hate which bubbled crazily within her sapphire eyes. Her cheek was cold yet very smooth. He hadn't seen a girl like her yet, and was intrigued he had. He came closer, his amber eyes watching her beautiful face.

'Battousai was a taunting man. After everything I heard of him, I was literally convinced they were all telling the truth. He had this thing about him, a weird power which literally made someone immune against him. I guessed this strange hypnotizing power varied. Besides, here he was marveling me and in another scenario, he had been trying to kill me. I mused at him for a while, such a strange and yet, very interesting man. I guess he fail to reckon, that female killers, are often not tricked that easily…

I watched him, eager and enticed as a little girl to see what he was trying to do. I looked at him and then I saw what I thought was a little too shocking, Battousai's eyes were closed. No emotion wore it's description against his steel features. I thought a bit weather if he were trying to trick me or contemplating. Slowly I touched his cheek. His eyes quickly fluttered open and he grabbed my hand. Pulling me as tight as possible to him, he lunged forth on me. Pushing me against the wall, he seem to bit his lips hard in total restraint. I was a little taken back and shock. Everything was happening a little too spontaneous…

Then everything stopped when he ordered me to have his sword. I never listened to him only whispered, "death is at your front door"

With that I dropped the sword looking away from him, sleep slowly coming to me.

Next Morning

Kaoru/Jersove got up late that morning and was in for the biggest shock…

"Hmm" she turned to the side all cozy and warm, yet something wasn't right. Kaoru took a minute to scrutinize the situation. Didn't she fall asleep in her bed last night? Oh speaking of her bed, she wasn't in the hotel. The placed was dark, yet she could nevertheless make out objects. .

"Good morning" he looked at her…

"Good morning. Why am I here Battousai?" Kaoru asked…

"Coz I figured, if I, the Battousai wants something maybe it should be you, the Female Hitokiri Battousai, eh, eh?" he got up…

"Are you daft? I am not in love with you, you moron. Where in gods did you ever get such an idea?" she shouted…

He yawned and scratched his eyes. "I didn't say you were, but you will be" he sounded very serious about that…

"Oh really?" she asked seeing him get off the bed

"Yes really" he spoke

"Humph! In your dreams Battousai" Kaoru spat…

He stopped, turning around, his eyes bubbled a shade of rustic amber…

"Then those are two places Kaoru, in my dreams, and in reality" he walked to the bed and then went to me. His face was very close to mine and I swore it was because of his cockiness, I slapped him. His face was printed with a red slap on his face.

"You're a bloody bastard. Don't dare tell me what you feel you can have, when logically, you can't" she spoke lecherously cold…

Battousai smirked and then immediately pushed back at Kaoru. His hands holding her throat.

"Listen sweetie, daddy doesn't want to play bad, but if you push daddy's luck, I'm gonna have to get very aggressive" he scowled

"Now play nice or else" he came closer…

"Go to hell" she swore…

"Feisty are we?" he zest

He released her after hearing her grunt.

"Time for a morning's bath…" he spoke

Kaoru wanted to kill the man, but how could she, when:-

1) She had no sword?

2) She often got mesmerized by him?

3) He threatened her…?

Three reasons, behind one goddamn red-head bishouhen…

"Men…" she groaned…

Battousai kicked open the bathroom door and there in front of him was a tub with bubbles. Steam filled the room and left emotions running high.

"Your bath"

--

--

--

An: Thank you for reading, I hope it was alright. Well Sakura-butterfly, I updated. That I did. Sorry I took so long everyone. Its happens to be a thing about me and updating…

I'm sorry the content of hentai was a bit too high, forgive me. This story is sorta under a citrus alert, so please don't be too upset with me…

Well thank you for reading everyone…

I appreciate it.

Please review.


	5. fhb 5

FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI

Chapter 5

Fhb

--

--

--

Kaoru had never been so low. So violated. Just playing in his games was already tripping her. When she examined it, they weren't meant to be, at all. She was evil and so was he and both were sharing a status they weren't on any timing ready to give up. Kaoru looked at him as he stared back at her deviously. She grinned, _the things men want these days…_

The situation was already calling for serious contemplation, yet Kaoru found herself getting very little of that with Mr. Benighted over here. Kaoru sighed feeling so tired right now. _I'm not suppose to be here, I'm suppose to be taking over Japan, bit by bit, yet I'm draped in the arms of a sickly-inclined teenage boy. The things I degrade myself with._

Blood was not something she was all immune to. She still felt, and that part of her, was the old Kaoru. Though she could kill emotionless and tell the world she didn't give a darn, there was a voice inside of her that made her crumble and though this crumble was invisible she could not run from it. All her life she was but the lowest and only the lowest, now she finds herself at the highest but still succumbed to the lowest nevertheless. Battousai, as he was known, seem to do quite well with just being the pervert he was, yet she wondered, how did he live? How? There were many questions that needed to be answered, and yet, they were not. They were all left on pause and hold for some unknown reason.

Kaoru got up feeling all her time being wasted by looking at the idiot in front of her. Battousai pulled her back to him, she gave a shock and anger-filled gaze.

"Get your hands off of me" she warned silvery, her eyes intoned.

"And what if I don't and I want to linger them on yours?" he asked in a disgusting fashion.

"Then I'll cut it off" she gritted her teeth by a mere hiss.

"With what, your hand?" he asked nonchalantly, amused to a point she would say some of the darnest things.

She slapped him yet another time. Placing on her robe she shut the door muttering fine curses under her breath. Battousai growled angrily, 'the bloody wretch.' There was no way he was going to sustain the shame of being slapped twice in a row from the aggravated female.

Rising to his hells he took the towel from the rack and slam the door open, there on the bed was the tiresome little beast.

"You have quite a temper"

"Do I or is it clearly you who have the temper of slamming doors?" she asked nicely yet it was all bitterly addressed

"I don't understand you…"

"Good now you know how I feel about you" she reckoned…

"Get use to it…" he paused, "as far as I'm concerned, you're mine" his voice low and cold…

"Battousai…look, get a life, I'm nobody's one" she rolled to her right, turning her back to him.

He growled again. "No need to get angry…"

Kaoru as she was lying on the bed she couldn't tell what Battousai was up to.

"Battousai…what is your real name?" she asked turning to see him no where around.

"Battousai…" she called again.

"What?" he appeared from his dressing dorm with nothing but a black hakama tied around his waist.

"What is your name?" she leaned her head against the pillows looking at him intently…

"What do you mean what is my name? My name is Battousai" he started to proceed to her. Sitting on the bed he simply looked at her.

"You must have a name…like though my alias is the female slayer, I have a name, Jersove…" she said simply yet effectively.

He lied on the bed next to her, "that's not your real name…" he assessed in a small hiss…

"What do you mean that's not my real name, my name is Jersove" she somewhat shouted…

"No it isn't. Your name is Kamiya Kaoru…" he turned to look at her…

She looked at him in disbelief, "no-n-no—no…that's a lie…" she stated…

"Well I guess I should just kill you then…" he paused… "because that's who I really thought I captured…"

"What's wrong with Jersove?" she didn't even know why she said that

"Kamiya Kaoru is the girl who accepted me for my two sides, for me as the wanderer and for me as the assassin, surely, no woman could be as large-hearted as her, and I was so sure you were her…I guess not" he looked at Jersove…

"Kamiya…" Kaoru repeated… somehow she knew she heard that name. But where?

"What is your real name?" she asked him in a gentle voice.

He found that amusing.  
"My name is Battousai…but I was known as Kenshin…" he looked down…

"I killed you...but before I did, you said I'm sorry koishii…what was that about?" she paused, "and that man, he didn't look anything like you, he was so gentle…yet I killed him…what is the connection?" she asked…

"You had killed the rurouni, who was Kaoru's all. It was because of Kenshin's departure that Kaoru became a bad and allowed herself to stray with the darkness. Lost by all her friends, the only she did have, was the compulsion and poignant feeling of hurt as her serenade. That was for Kenshin, but he didn't feel it. When you killed Kenshin, something fell out your clothing, I don't know exactly what it was, but it was spilt all over his chest somehow killing him, but preserving me. And in so doing giving me another chance" He spoke truthfully…

"The Cross-potion?" she asked…

"I don't know the name of it, but I know it's not an all bad potion" he confessed…

"That's intriguing, but I don't believe any of this…" she ended…

"You don't have to…" he looked at the ceiling, "would you give me back Kaoru---please?" he asked in a yearning voice…

_I didn't know I could get jealous…jealous of a man liking someone but me, but according to him, I am Kaoru…_

"Why?" she rolled on him, their bodies fitting perfectly into the next.

"You might think me a crazed man who only wants you, but get this through your head, I don't want you, I want Kamiya Kaoru" he pushed her off…

"But from what you said, aren't I her?"

"All of a sudden are you so desperate to love me in return?" he asked interestedly…

"No---I didn't say that"

"But you're sounding like that" he dubbed…

_'Bastard'_

"Why do you want her Battousai?" she asked…

Battousai sighed frustrated, I mean didn't he just explain? "Do you have bad memory or are you just plain stupid?" he asked flatly…

She growled, "I am not satisfied with your answer…"

"Can't help you if you have short term memory" he accentuated.

"Will you just tell me…" she shouted…

"Alright! I want Kamiya Kaoru, so I can live a peaceful life with her…"

"I don't believe you…"

"I tried…"

"Why---why a peaceful life?"

"I shed blood in the past, and I was never happy with it, I was broken, and I need some supplement, Kaoru, to make me fulfilled again. So I could rise from my thorn fragments, and live a life without the blood-trail I threaten. I would never have a reason to kill as long as Kaoru is with me…" Battousai addressed.

"I see…" she paused, "I want to go home Battousai, I need to clarify some information…"

"The door doesn't need to come to you now does it…?" he asked bitterly…

"No it doesn't…" she got up from the bed leaving him to be…

--

--

--

Jersove listened to the explanation of the old man, according to him, Kaoru was her half that was weak and feeble. Kaoru sighed, the very man whom saved her from most certain death, she killed. Jersove killed the man that made her a slayer. _What is the point I aimlessly and mindlessly kill? There is none. I am trying to fit a puzzle together, and the greatest is the one of whom I want to be…_

It started mainly from Battousai and his attraction to the Kamiya half of her. He didn't want the slayer, he just wanted his silent, revert Kaoru. The one whom he thought could save him from the blood and glue the broken shards of his heart. She sighed, the little she had known of Battousai already sore her head, the headache that was at the back of mind, came to the front really confusing her life. She leaned back on the chair she had been sitting on, watching as the rain fell. She had caused so much blood and anarchy and though she didn't know why she did, she somehow did it.

Covering her face with her hands she sighed again. _This life---its so confusing…_

Jersove closed her eyes trying to imagine this Kaoru, and slowly sleep claimed her…

She dreamt that night…she dreamt of how Kaoru had saved Kenshin, and that they were two powerful lovers in a subtle way, but to Kaoru, an assured way. And so why, why should a girl like that give be a slayer over the benign person she is?

According to Jersove, it wasn't so bad to be Kaoru, especially if she knew someone was waiting to love her…

_Kenshin…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Another update for this fic!! I don't got much ideas, I saw this fanfiction as the stereotypical fanfiction which only shows hentai and pointless meaning once upon a time, even a reviewer saw that too, but looking at it now, it has a reason to finish and dissolve in the hentai and allow the good ties come back. So yes wonderful people the fanfiction is drawing to an end. A nice chap for you soon!!

Thanks for waiting for an update and hope you guys liked it.

One peace, one love, take care, god bless and ROCK ON m/

Review if you wanna!


	6. fhb 6

FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI

--Fhb--

R- for advisory in lime content, gore and violence.

Chapter 6- Ending it all…

--

--

--

Each reason is a thread, a thread that weaves a pattern, a pattern that shows its beauty, a pattern that shows its fault.

I am but a small woman, in a big world devoured in my own self-hatreds, devoured in my confusions. Uncertainty laughs at me as I cry for its departure. Happiness is a like a diamond, a rarity…and all these things we are about.

"I do not understand my reflection. I do not understand the woman that I am to be. Do these dreams of a placid woman with blue enchanting eyes as that as the sky, who has everything she could need, everything in check only fear losing ---losing ---something---aghhh"

The young woman strayed, her thoughts like cherry blossoms floating in the wind. Confused by her mere reflection she wasn't sure what was her decision. Could she forget the person she had become, the person the world had knighted her? She could not –because it would not fade. She had shed blood with disgrace and little valor, yet the memories of the dead reside in her heart,---laughing, biting, rattling, consuming.

Bitterness only floats within her veins and the woman she should have been, Kamiya Kaoru---is but dissolved in the solvent of her heart, hatred. Never could she regain the woman she once was, it was forgotten, it was gone. There was no chance of regaining whom she was…not even her memory would help her in her moments of need.

_Hitokiri Battousai…if you are correct…I was these things, I was a woman of good…why can't feel that I was? Why can't I sense that I was--- I was happy…? How do I determine dream from memory, when all I get are dreams of this young woman who is but happy in my head. Are we the same persons, are our lives divided? I do not know. _

She lied against the wall just allowing all her reasons to gush straight at her.

_Am I her? Am I Kamiya Kaoru?_

And everything is so cold to me. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw the reflection of a woman who was insatiable as a goddess:- a woman with every hint of beauty, with every dot of desire, every---sin of confusion. She was a woman, a dying woman who couldn't find herself.

_Kamiya Kaoru and I are opposites, she's a clean woman. Not defiled, not consumed to evil, not ill-bodied, just---just innocent. Only innocent. Only a ---mistake, only a vulnerability, only a susceptible-soul… everything Jersove wasn't. ---Am I understanding why I have no memory of her?_

Yet the more she looked at herself in the mirror, she found out something more and more shocking…something so shocking she never saw it before only until she asked her common-sense to kick in.

A tear fell down her face realizing what had happened… 'she lives…she lives in me'

For the first time she saw the blue eyes of the girl, the black hair of the girl, the body of the innocent. She saw her…she was there…just…just there.

Jersoved cried…cried long tears of hurt and sardonic mock. Laughing with tears down on her face…she simply crumbled.

'I a female slasher ---already corrupted in gymnastic fears I find myself in hollows.'

"HOLLOWSSSSSSS" she screamed…

--

--

--

Young lord of death allowed the world to bow and blur in red. An assassin devoured in two shades of blood saw nothing but red, and her of course. Fighting an urge, he saw nothing but death being aroused from his evil ministrations. Hitokiri Battousai held his blade tightly in a clench. He watched as his gaze caressed over his white knuckles proceeding to the blade of death. The blade of the hitokiri.

The blade of so many memories, the blade that stole the life of so many faces that haunted him. Was he fighting a battle no one could see except her? He knew his life was somewhat incomplete, he only wore one scar could this say he left something behind. The rurouni wore two, but he wore one. Was there something he missed? He could only guess. Uncertainty continuously poured on his soul.

_'Kenshin…'_

Battousai closed his eyes. Her voice was there again. His soul fluttered by her voice. Who was she really…was she…Kaoru or Jersove…or was she another?

Battousai traced the scar. _Who is she?_

'Damn it all'

--

--

--

She walked with a white dress clad around her every soft curve and accentuated stress of her bodyline. Walking with a sword in her hand, she kept walking closer and closer to him. The walls fading in on her with each step she took. Her heart's erratic cry already heard in her ears, the splinters and shards in her soul were already breaking some more. Invisible pieces in her were breaking and the way her aura exuded smelt of corrosion and sickness.

"H-Hitokiri Battousai" she called in a bark, her sword on the side and her eyes in a cobalt blue defined in sultriness of hate.

Young devil to the world, exited his dark room seeing his Kaoru and Jersove looking up at him. Her saw the anger and tones of devious-intone imprinted on her face.

"Come fight me…so I can end it all…end my confusion. End everything you bastard…" she spat.

He wore grim features until a small smirk broke his features. He walked to his balcony just looking at the night.

"Beautiful night isn't it Kaoru?" he asked lowly…

Jersoved snarled, "My name is Jersove you…" she said flatly.

"You are my Kaoru…do not fight the truth…" he whispered looking into her eyes…

"I fight nothing…only the uncertainties that will all die ---by killing you" she hissed, eyes so cobalt blue…

Battousai jumped from his balcony, "but how can you kill me Kaoru?" he came to her, his eyes in a hazy seductive, vulnerable hold. Pulling at her, bit by bit. Prying opening her heart to accept him mindlessly, blindly.

She hoisted the sword in front of their space, "you will fight me Battousai because I am not your Kaoru, my name is Jersove and I have but one mission, to assassinate the Bakumastu's finest specimen. The sample of the century,---you. By killing you the things that have flooded me will all banish." She inwardly snarled.

He face wore die-hard lost features, like if he was a lost boy, lost to the world. He almost crumbled when she wanted to kill him, "do you really want to kill me Kaoru?"

She closed her eyes trying to ask herself if she really wanted to. Would it stop all her confusions from dazing her? "Yes Battousai…"

"Then…" he swallowed wearing features of a die-hard assassin only making her inhale his handsome features. Her soul felt the rush of loving and having to cope with dying. Especially from those we love. "Go ahead…Kaoru…if this is what you want my beloved…then take me to oblivion" he ripped his shirt calling her for the final count down to his heart.

Jersove hesitated. "Do not hesitate my love…"

Jersove proceeded, her blade suddenly heavier in her hand the world suddenly fading in with grey. No more was there a ground. The darkness became sleepless and surfacing with her every trouble. Battousai seem farther and farther from her until she was standing on a bare seven feet from him. Her each step becoming heavier and louder in her ears, the voices of her dead victims surfacing like a choir in crescendo.

Battousai waited for his Kaoru to come…waiting to die himself in uncertainty.

_Please stop…you don't know what you're doing, he's not bad, he could change…stop it –stop it Jersove…stop it…I said to stop it. Why aren't you listening to me?_

_--I must do this…_

_No…you mustn't…_

_--Oh but I must, I must kill him to stop all the memories from flooding and destroying me…_

_If you kill him you will be regretting it for the rest of your life. Listen to me…Jersove listen to me…_

_--No…I'm tired of listening to you. You don't have anything to offer of me any longer…begone from whence you came…begone.._

_Jersove__ what are you saying?_

_--Leave…I must prove myself…I must prove I am stronger than him, that I am the invincible Female Hitokiri Battousai…_

A single tear fell from her eyes as she walked to him.

And she drew closer….and closer…

And closer…

Five feet separated him from his death…

_Stop it Jersove…Jersove please stop it…_

_--I have to kill him…_

_No you don't…_

_--But oh I must…and I am…_

_Noo__…_

3 feet separated him from her desire. His death

_What are you trying to end Jersove? By killing him you're solving nothing, he's just another victim who lives under you skin, only to haunt you at night when you close your eyes._

_--No…by killing him the world will make more sense…_

_No…your musings are senseless. Killing him will only destroy you, will only make you lie in your insanity and kiss the darkness painfully slow. Do not let your days be only filled with dust and shadow. Softly death seeps into your sleep and before you know it you're dead…halt…please…_

_--Your words mean nothing to me…_

_Then why can I feel that you're hurting…?That you're almost scared of what's going to arise from all of this?_

_--Mind your business and go to hell…_

_Jersove__…please…you may not know this…but you're tearing yourself apart…_

_--If you don't shut the hell up I'm going to fregging scream the hell of you…_

One feet separated them.

_Open your eyes Jersove…if you kill him you're…you're going to really be regretting it…_

_--Die you…_

_Open your eyes now I say to you…_

Jersove rose her sword, her eyes in tears, why were these tears leaking from her eyes? Why did she feel so much hesitation from the man she wanted to kill? Raising her sword over her head, she took a deep breath, a feeling of grimace over her heart.

_Open your eyes I say now to you, if you kill him you're going to regret the air you breath, the life you caused and I swear by killing him you're going to kill me…Kaoru…_

Jersove's eyes were wide, it was too late, gravity claimed the sword and all the world…went silent…

--

--

--

An: Short chapter but you guess what happened. Hope you guess correctly now. Enjoy yourselves this holidays now.

Merry Christmas all and have a happy new year.

One peace, one love, take care and rock on.

Plz review guys!


	7. fhb 7

FEMALE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI

--Fhb--

R- an advisory of adult and gore intones.

_Chapter 7- Female Hitokiri Battousai And Battousai's Showdown…_

(Fanfiction is completed)

--

--

--

To her amazement, her blade went crashing into the Earth…

"Now surely you didn't expect me to give myself so freely without a fight, hmm my dear?" he mused, a smug grin tightly worn on his features.

Somehow relief had washed over both parts of this assassin. The part that was crying with hurt and sadness finally laughed out in sear happiness, that part was known as Kaoru. The one who wanted by all means to be with Battousai, a man she was not fated to meet.

Jersove on the other side couldn't understand the mess of emotions she felt, she was certain relief came over her, but she wasn't sure why she still wanted revenge to a man she wanted so badly to live. A flame in her ignited, burning every good feeling she once felt. Completely consumed in an unjustifiable hate, she smirked sardonically clenching her sword with a tight fist, she heard the sound of voices, turning around she could see the bodies of her dead victims rising and approaching with an unwavering hate even in death. Horizontally she adjusted the blade over her face, feeling nothing but cold hate, for the cold murderer.

Battousai realized something, it was barely discernible but it was captured, he rarely saw people show two emotions on their faces, but the sight of this woman showing both relief and hate for him really made him ponder, what to expect.

The night was raw, with the cold stars twinkling their white-blatant speeches at the world. Such an ambience was just perfect for this cold bloodied female assassin and her new victim, Battousai. It was funny how she once knew him, it was strange he would even try to explain to her why he loved that half of her she didn't know, it was all so funny she had all the men she could ever want, and the real truth remains, she was jealous of him, she was barely and insensibly somewhat infatuated with him.

Jersove thought about her new discovery, 'is that why I wish to kill you so much?'

Yet looking straight into his eyes, she meet no folders and shields that blocked his heart's most precious story, oh no it screamed to be free, like that part of her that screamed to be free and away with him. But Jersove would not falter into this madness, before she could ever see herself fall from her binds of hatred, she would teach him, that with her extraordinaire will and position as most power female assassin, all the world like mindless slaves shall bow and alone love her. Selfish she became, and the assassin she is, has made only draw nearer to the devil.

Aching with so much instability of being unloved and being able to deal with her other-unknown half, she decided, if one should die on this battlefield, let it be him.

"Battousai" her voice was anew

He took the moment to watch her eyes, they were devoid and nonchalant, as if they were almost restless and fedup of searching, searching for what, he could not say. Part of him hurt, I mean this was after all how his Kaoru was, with all the same features and description, but their hearts, auras and entire ambience made them separate and both became rare delicacies.

Battousai watched as he destroyed her whilst she destroyed him. In every aspect Jersove was the perfect mate and wife for him. She was ruthless, she was cold, she wore the colours of regret and sin. Yet what define the assassin apart from his Kaoru was nothing more than the beauty of innocence one radiated for the heaving of evil on their footstep. Battousai could never understand in a million years why one perfect little girl, who all the world had simply adore would falter from what she had and accept the most putrid darkness into her home, but most amazingly, her heart. He could never begin to analyze such a mistake…

He could understand Jersove, that she was a person just like him, killing people in attempt to exude the frustration, yet in a way it doesn't do one darn thing to make the voices decline. All it really does, is make a murderer one step closer to the abyss of darkness.

Battousai considered himself already in the abyss, yet he was fighting to live and the only way to live was by finding the most saintly soul, so she could clean him of all his wounds and slowly yet certainly fall back into the gap of sanity, the place he left behind for the name of blood. And he swore by graces name that is too holy to utter, he would have his Kaoru.

Jersove exhaled with timed breathes, gathering all her strength from the outer energies she formed a ball of chi within herself, allowing all that once was around her to fade. Fluttering her eyes slowly, she rose her head to his direction, sharp blue eyes serene in colour were exhibited, he was shocked to see Kaoru was there.

_She's alive? B-But how can this be? She said she didn't know…hang on…_

Battousai looked at his Kaoru, she was screaming inside to come out, she was literally falling onto floors of broken shards fighting her way through a hell she could no longer be a part of. Bit by bit, his Kaoru was slowly fading and this dominant female by the name of Jersove ruled and ruled. Kaoru was just barely alive, trying to reach him by Jersove's very appearance and it seem after so long, he finally realized and saw her for her most woeful cries. Battousai gasped, his Kaoru was pounding on the walls of Jersove for freedom, it wasn't like Jersove didn't know, it was in fact she very well knew, but she didn't accept it…

"Because she chose not to…" Battousai whispered to himself, he finally understood why Jersove was here. Why she was fighting him and herself most importantly, she was no other than confused by her infatuation for him. He remembered how she became aggressive when he told her of Kaoru, it was if she couldn't be denied. To Battousai this was all a good win…

Drawing unconsciously closer to his Kaoru, Battousai let out a hand in desperate attempt to touch his Kaoru's face. Jersove watched as Battousai's feet beguiled him for the façade of Kaoru he think he knows. Closer he draws into a fatal soundless trap, of being caught in a web of blind love. A pity he would die most lecherously cold. Jersove kept the serene look until alas she had him exactly where she wanted him, in her bounds, exactly in her sight. Leering into her thrifty trap, Battousai then saw the serene glow die, and before his fluttering eyes, a sword raced to him with speed as fast as a darting venomous cobra. He'd been so close to his love and now she was gone to this. Battousai ran out the way, rolling onto the floor holding a predator gaze over the woman who dubbed him in trickery.

"We learn from our foes, but in time they shall understand that someone will always grow stronger" he watched as she approached him, her steps resounding like bass in his ear, he had never felt this seen and for that matter lost. He watched as she came closer, raising the sword over her head, she lunged it forward on nothing more than dust.

"Aiming for me are you…you missed me a nanasecond ago…better luck next time my dear" he appeared behind her, realizing she was shock.

"KYAHHH" she spun her sword around trying to aim at him yet he would always vanish in just the nick of time. No matter how many times she aimed at him, she consecutively failed—failed to win. He remain unfazed, unperturbed and for that matter calm. Jersove thought about what she could do, ideas were little as most her soul was boiled up in choirs of anger.

Jersove had one idea…it had to work or she was gone for. Use the one person he loved against him. Sheathing her sword in a black sheath of golden dragons, she calmed herself and closed her eyes. She allowed the wind to dampen her hate and allow reality to fall whilst everything was quiet to exhume that part of her that constantly was fighting to burst free. Jersove was searching far however for the girl that was constantly on go, where was she? Wasn't Kamiya Kaoru suppose to be the first thing that came to her when she closed her eyes? Then why, why couldn't she find that girl now?

Deeper and deeper she ventured into her heart's most lone rooms. Shadows and memories of black and white was all that presented itself toward her. Opening one of the doors to her heart, she found there in front of her, a memory---a memory of Kamiya Kaoru. She was the most perfect woman to Jersove, she had everything from wit to determination, from kindness to love and that made them terribly different.

Jersove vigorously collected that forgotten part of her. Jersove jolted forward and with that she fell to the floor, 'GET UP!!' Jersove screamed at Kamiya Kaoru…

Kaoru did as she was told, dusting off her clothing from the dirt and dust, she looked around until her cerulean seraphic eyes of most holy innocence befell on Battousai. Battousai was now more than ever spellbound by the mistress of beauty who made all the warmth in his veins fade.

"K-Kenshin…" her voice…it was not sharp and curt like Jersove, it was almost patient and beautiful sounding. Like the sound of an angel playing a harp.

Yet Battousai narrowed his eyes, this could very well be another one of Jersove's traps. He would not falter again this easily, surely she didn't expect him to…

"K-kenshin??" she stuttered somewhat approaching him with innocent strides.

Battousai saw the innocence, the fact that she walked straight into a murderer without one hoot he could possibly hurt her. Yet the closer she came, he found it sickeningly hard to breathe, a scent of wild Sakura's in bloom reached his nostrils and he inhaled a most soul-claiming scent. The one of his love. Kaoru was barely a foot from him, her large eyes much different to that as Jersove. Big and round with child curiosity, burden and ecstasy. Her raven locks suddenly became a delicious arrangement as it boarded her face like a cherubic doll. Her pink rosy cheeks were alarmingly ---cute? And those lips—they suddenly became the only thing he wanted to touch…to taste…to remember. Distracted by her pink virgin lips, he suddenly understood how little modesty he would exude if he kissed them. And in superior speed, he grabbed the nape of her neck and thrust their lips against each other. Experienced coarse lips met her soft and innocence own. He coaxed her to kiss him, yet she slowly learned and became enthusiastic about the lover she waited so long for.

Suddenly her heart sounded like symphonic choirs, and it made a sound that only God could understand. Pulling back his lips, their foreheads touched while their eyes remained glued on the next, "oh Kaoru…how I waited for you—I waited so long and alas we can be…" he caressed her cheek, their love pouring out in every touch, in every kiss, in the words they'd utter in their confidence. Yet in bellows of Kaoru, Jersove was thrusting herself to the surface where she would once again become known to the world and this time, kill the real Kamiya Kaoru by destroying Battousai in his moments of blinding lust. Bursting free, Jersove send her hilt across his face slamming him straight into the face. Battousai fell to the floor, his cheek burning with a hurting sensation. Jersove once again was in control using every bit of wit and courage she had to finish this, once and for all.

"It is funny how you become so easily infatuated by Kaoru…why—I mean when you look at it, we are the same person" she paused, "if you know what I mean, what am I saying, you don't know now do you—oh well, too bad!" she approached again, her sword catching the light from the stars whilst everything she was became vile. Slamming him again and again with her blade, the half destroyed Battousai lay on the floor beaten and wounded, bleeding in lines of red. Turning him over from her now bloodied blade, she held the handle of her blade with two hands looking at the seemingly lifeless body on the floor, alas this is what she wanted and though the Kaoru in her cried, Jersoved admitted she didn't care. Lunging it down straight in a vertical line, the world and stars seem confused by the sudden move donated next.

A gawking sound of pain was heard, a blade bathed in blood, consumed deep in a body finally ripped through the next side. The painful sounds of dying whispers came to their victor's ears. In horror eyes of pain and shock were accompanied by the collapsing a great murderer. The Female Hitokiri Battousai.

Battousai looked as he watched his lover suffer the blow he caused her from her own trusted blade. She stumbled forward, her eyes though in shock questioned him countless times, how could he? Didn't he love her?

He collected her when she fell, placing his forehead against hers, there seem to be no signs of regret in his eyes as all she saw was pain engulfing her second by second.

'I wish now I hadn't been a murderer, I wish now I could understand what it means to truly find myself and with that…smile…smile my wild days and always be happy. No longer will this world be broken by my sword, as its last victim I have come to be…'

"W-Why?" her voice was a dying whisper…

Battousai was in grief, his entire soul seem calm but he was not at heart. Touching her cheek, he caressed it lightly, "I loved you Jersove…I really did…you were everything I could asked for…"

(Gawking in pain)

"B-but you weren't her" he almost gritted his teeth in being denied of his Kaoru… "you weren't her" he whispered again…

"I'd wait all the eternities and all the long days of my life to have—to have my Kaoru…but you took that from me." His eyes finally grew red, and tears of both hate and love for Jersove grew. A single tear fell, "I will always love you Jersove…but you aren't the woman I'd die to have…and even if you die which I know you will, my Kaoru will rise again" he shoved the sword deeper into her, his entire aura dark.

She jolted forward with dying sounds of gawks flowing into his ear.

"I love you…Jersove" he whispered into her ear before she could fade into the far beyond.

The world became dark and all that was once confused became more of what it was. The storm was over and the great battle of two assassins finally came to rest. Never to be awoken again.

Battousai lay Jersove on the floor, taking something from his pocket, he opened what seem to be a small potion bottle. This was the only thing that could bring his Kaoru back to him. The Cross-potion. Placing the black liquid over her raw wound Battousai inhaled the horror of his love so damaged, so thorn. For minutes he sat at her side waiting for her to stand. Then an hour phased slowly before him and then to his utter amazement, he realized he had created a huge mistake. He thought by killing Jersove and using the cross-potion, what happened to him would happen to her. But it seemingly became clear, that Jersove had killed Kaoru when death became the only thing on her mind. Battousai couldn't believe he had killed her…his love.

Feeling a heavy weight deep inside of him, something like tears sprout from his eyes. Even a murderer can cry. And Battousai took the chance to cry his heart's heaviest tale out in tears.

_I killed you my love…_

"I KILLED YOUUU" he shouted. Body and soul, spirit and mind clashed and broke. His sanity became corrupted and what was once calm became ignited in the glow of darkness. Battousai fell from his bounds, and alas fell onto his dead lover. Holding her, whispering words of 'come back' didn't seem to offer the dead a chance again. Words repeated like holy mantras became all in vain when nothing seem to work.

Placing his head over her heart, the one that would never beat again, he lay there damp and thorn for hours. Suddenly in amazement, a heartbeat was heard. Again and again this thump pounded on his ear. Battousai got up looking at the woman in front of him, "K-Kaoru?" maybe his mind was playing tricks on him…

Yet when the welcome of all innocent's rose, he knew he was not dreaming. Her eyes fluttered open and to her amazement she was gifted to see a man. Quirking a brow she said slowly, "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru" he whispered softly…a soft smile on his face…

"My Kenshin" jumping into his arms, he held her, his face grimacing at the fact he nearly lost her. He would never let her go and this time, this Battousai would write a book with all his long days in the arms of Kamiya Kaoru.

"My koishii" he whispered in her air, "lets go away from here"

"Hai anata, hai" interlacing her fingers into his own, they walked with nothing but love as the magnetism that kept their hearts attracted.

Walking away from all the hurtful memories, Battousai found himself a horse, getting onto it, he made sure to take up his most precious cargo, his love. Nestled firmly in front of him, Battousai remembered her happy face, it was what kept him alive and sane.

"Kyahh!" he snapped the reins and off they went into any direction with only their love as the compass to their hearts. Battousai had found his love and Kaoru had found her darling. Everything was finally in order, silence was truly bliss and all that was left to do, was go on and write another chapter of beautiful love.

Battousai turned one last time to look at the place he fought with Jersove. 'Good bye Jersove…good bye my little female, hitokiri battousai…'

_Owari__/End…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Well I said I had to finish this fanfiction and man I really took the will to write it. I would have posted it on Friday but I had a musical play to attend. Well I hope you people like it and stuff, if you are puzzled then I'm sorry I puzzled you, somehow I can try to 'unpuzzlefy' you. Well, take care everyone, the pleasure was mine to make and finish my name, title story. Bye bye…

Take care everyone, all the best!

Fhb- I remain…

(I say in a kiwai voice) Please _review_, please?!


End file.
